


the A/B/O fic no one asked for

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clit Play, Clit Stimulation, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Knotting, Omega Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, female orgasm, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Not every mating between an alpa and his omega is perfect





	the A/B/O fic no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to jump on the A/B/O train, but I'm not able to write serious smut.
> 
> Betaed by the awesome thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)!

“S-so, how do you want to do it?” Ben Solo stutters, trying to appear nonchalant.

 

He’d arrived at Rey’s apartment earlier in the afternoon, pale and antsy. He’s her professor’s nephew and the only alpha she knows. Or more accurately, the only alpha she'd felt comfortably asking for help. There are surely other alphas in her course, but they don’t seem interested in her. And maybe she isn’t interested in them either; they’re just macho alpha assholes and their smell is too strong and sickening anyways.

 

Maybe he’s the only alpha she likes.

 

She’d noticed him straight away, a month earlier, when she’d brought a book to Professor Skywalker’s house. He was helping his old uncle with some house repair, and he was (still is) the shyest guy ever. But he smells good, and he’d offered straight away to help her during her impending heat, when she’d asked.

 

Rey can clearly feel that her panties are slightly wet. They’ve talked just a handful of times before (or, she talked and he listened, his long body crumpled on a chair), and she gave him her number, “just in case”. And now they’re in her house, their tea forgotten on the kitchen table, and he’s visibly hard, his ears a bright shade of red under that black mop he calls hair.

 

“That’s the problem, Ben. I’ve always faced my heats alone, I haven’t the slightest idea.”

 

“I have no experience with omegas. You would be my first one.” He nods, serious.

 

He’s cute; he’s almost thirty years old, and he’s never knotted anyone before. She could definitely fall in love with him.

 

“Well, I’m soaked, we could begin trying to fit your cock inside me and then we’ll see. What do you think?”

 

“That could work. Do you want to be naked? I can be, uhm, naked I mean, or not. You can decide?” he answers, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

Rey just nods, and she begins to undress. Her panties are so damp that she has to peel them away from her pussy. She waits for him to finish disrobing and she then takes his hand, bringing him to her bed. He already knows she has a contraceptive implant, so there’s no real need to wait anymore.

She pushes him on the bed, straddling his thighs.

 

He’s huge. Proportionate. They would surely need lube to have sex outside of her heats.

She’s soaking wet just staying in the same apartment as him, and they haven’t even kissed. She doesn’t actually know if they should kiss or not; he’s not her mate (yet) and she isn’t even sure she wants a mate. But if she did want one, Ben would absolutely be the best choice.

 

He’s petrified beneath her, his meaty cock pointing towards his belly. She takes it in her tiny hand and strokes her clit with its head. Ben, red as a beet, finally gives her a hand, keeping it still so she can try to fit everything inside her quivering pussy.

She slowly descends on it, her wet folds surrendering at last, engulfing his girth until she squats over him. He emits an almost pained moan and she stops, dumbfounded.

 

“Is everything okay?” she asks, a bit piqued - she should be the one moaning, for fuck’s sake! His giant dick just glided inside her like a sausage in a buttered sandwich.

 

“Please don’t move!” he wheezes.

 

She tries, but her pussy involuntary clenches around him. Rey is shocked, the slightest movement is enough to make him tremble like a leaf. What the fuck. He’s not just trembling, he’s coming inside her, after what? Ten seconds of penetration? She’s not sure if this is normal or not. Fucking alphas. She can clearly feel his cock pulsing inside her; it’s far from unpleasant but she definitely needs more.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Rey! I didn’t want to come so soon but... I’ve never felt anything like that!” he almost cries, clammy and shaking.

She’s never seen anything more pitiful, so she tries to bounce on his cock, just to feel a sudden, sharp pain. They’re stuck.

He covers his face with his hands and wails.

She’s shocked. They’re really stuck.

He comes again after thirty seconds.

This is a total disaster.

 

After a bit of goading, he finally admits that this is his first time ever, not just the first with an omega.

He’s almost thirty and she took his virginity.

And now he knotted her and they’re stuck.

And he already came four times.

 

She leans over him, smooching his cheekbones.

 

“You know Ben, I really like you? You could have told me you were a virgin. We could have tried this sex stuff earlier, to avoid getting stuck, you know?” she confesses, still kissing his face. His eyes are closed.

 

“I just feel stupid. I just wanted to make you feel good. I like you a lot, Rey. I thought being an alpha would have been enough...” he exhales.

She cups his cheeks, bringing their lips together, at last.

They’re so soft and plump, she can’t help biting him.

 

“You could give me a hand maybe? I would really like to come right now,” she says, taking his right hand and bringing it between her legs. He can’t help touching around to feel his cock inside her. Her inner lips are stretched around his knot, and she’s tight and wet around him.

He begins caressing her outer lips, finally landing on her very erect clit and making her moan.

 

“You’re beautiful, Rey, let me see you? Could you lean back?” he pleads, breathless.

 

She tries, shifting her weight backwards; he fold his legs and she reclines against them. Thankfully his knot can follow her movements, and that’s enough to make him come again, trembling inside her. This blessedly doesn’t stop him, so he reaches for her pussy again, wetting his fingers where their bodies are joined and caressing her lips and clit.

 

This surely isn’t what Rey was expecting - pamphlets, movies and books always described the first time between an alpha and an omega as something extremely poetic, flawless, and breathtaking.

 

Well, the way Ben is looking at her is absolutely breathtaking, and her orgasm is flawless when his fingers finally work their magic on her clit.

She definitely isn’t a poetic person, so who cares?

The only thing that matters is facing her heat with the guy she likes, and having him take care of her needs for the whole week.

 

Apparently, her contractions are able to trigger something, and she can finally feel his knot deflate a little. They can part ways at last. She collapses on his muscled chest, giggling and kissing him everywhere.

 

Ben doesn't even manage to look at her, so she takes his flushed cheeks between her hands and kisses him straight on the mouth, nibbling at his pouty lips.

 

“This surely can’t be what you expected,” he says, defeated. “Maybe it's better if we part ways after this disaster.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Ben, I’m not even in a proper heat right now, I will reach my peak in two days. Now, If you don’t feel comfortable anymore, you can go… but if that’s just because we got stuck once, that’s nonsense. We have a whole week to learn how our bodies work, right?” and she caresses his deflated knot, just to underline her intentions.

 

“Maybe you should have asked another alpha… I feel so inadequate right now,” he murmurs.

 

"Don’t you dare!” she shouts, grabbing his chin in her hand and kissing him almost violently. “My heat just began and in two days I will be a mess, I want you there with me! There’s either being with you or being alone, and you’re the only alpha I trust. Just stop whining, we have plenty of time to figure out how this can work between us, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he whispers, his sad eyes watching her, full of admiration.

Her hand travels slowly from his face to his chest, caressing his muscles, and finally lands on his still erect cock.

 

“It seems that someone is still very interested in remaining here with me,” she murmurs in his ear. “Care to start another round?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi at persimonne.tumblr.com


End file.
